


Invite Me In (Alone Together)

by Nemesischaris



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesischaris/pseuds/Nemesischaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullied at school and neglected at home, Brittany spends all her time alone.  Things start to change for the better when she befriends her new neighbor.  But who is this strange girl and why does she only come out at night?  Based on Let the Right One In/Let Me In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Swedish movie Let the Right One In (2008) and the American remake Let Me In (2010).  
> Title taken from Fall Out Boy song, Alone Together.  
> I do not own anything.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.

**January 2003**

The halls of McKinley High School are busy as usual. The last bell has rung, signaling the end of the school day. Brittany is walking to her locker when she see one of the Warblers, Sebastian she thinks, walking up to her. Knowing what is to come, she closes her eyes not a second too soon as freezing liquid hits her face. The usual laugher and name calling follows suits as she makes her way to the nearest bathroom.

Being unpopular and a nobody in high school makes Brittany an easy target for bullies. And as luck would have it, the biggest bully running the halls of McKinley, Blaine Anderson, the captain of the glee club, the Warblers, has his sights on her. Thus, slushy facials and name calling became a daily routine. And the only thing she can do as she wipes away the sticky liquid from her face is to keeping reminding herself that there just a couple of months until graduation.

_Just a couple more months and I will never have to see them again._

 

* * *

 

At home, Brittany sits at the dinning table eating leftovers and playing with a rubik’s cube. Her mom is no where to be seen, as usual.

Putting down the still unsolved cube, she gets up from the table to start cleaning up.

As she exits the garbage chute room, she sees two people moving into the empty apartment next to hers. A blonde woman, about 50, tall, thin, and wearing a heavy winter coat is carrying two large suitcases. The other is a girl around Brittany’s age; tanned skin with dark brown hair, wearing nothing but t-shirt and jeans.

 _Is she not cold?_ Brittany ponders as she takes in the brunette’s outfit. _And why is she not wearing any shoes?_

Looking up, their eyes meet and Brittany gasps at the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. But before she can do anything, they disappear behind closed doors.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Brittany is always on a look out hoping to see tan skin and dark hair. The girl is, however, nowhere to be seen.

Distracted and a little bit disappointed, she doesn’t pay attention to where she is walking until she collides with someone. Someone she is not looking forward to confront.

“Watch where you are going, idiot!” Brittany hears Blaine yell as she is shoved backwards. “Maybe you should get your fucking head out of the clouds and come back down to earth, you dumb ass.”

Brittany flinches as Blaine and his minions continue to throw insults at her. Her blue eyes dart in every direction hoping to find a way out. A chill runs down her back as she notices the crowds at both ends of the hall blocking any means of an escape. A literal chill is dumped on her head a few seconds later along with another shove that has her falling to the ground. Tears drop freely and mix with the icy slushy as Blaine and the others walk away.

After what feels like hours of crying on the floor in the middle of the hallway, a pair of arms helps Brittany up and takes her to the girl’s locker room. When they reach the entrance, Kurt offers her a sad smile before turning away. A sigh escapes her lips as she pushes through the doors.

Brittany doesn’t really know what to think of Kurt. On one hand, he is the only person that’s kind to her. On the other hand, he is dating the person that’s making her school life miserable.

_How can someone so nice be with someone so mean?_

Shaking her head, she decides it is best to stop worrying about things she can’t control or don’t understand and focus on cleaning up so she can finish the school day.

 

* * *

 

Brittany parks in her usual spot and slowly makes her way home. She walks through the courtyard with a little playground to get to the front door. Looking up, she notices the windows next door to hers are being covered up.

_Weird… maybe they are really into photography?_

 

* * *

 

It is now dark outside as Holly finishes taping newspaper and cardboard to a window. After checking her handiwork, she closes the curtains.

_Just in case._

She walks out of the now completely dark and empty living room and into the kitchen. This room, unlike all the other rooms, has a light source in the form of artificial light radiating from the ceiling. On the kitchen table is a duffle bag, a big empty plastic bottle with reddish brown stains, a large funnel with similar coloration, a couple of rubber tubes, rope, flashlight, two small glass bottles, a handkerchief and a hunting knife.

As the tall blonde finishes packing everything in the worn duffle bag, the other girl appears. “Thank you, Holls,” the brunette says smiling, leaning against the doorframe.

“No problem, sweet cheeks,” Holly replies. She lightly caresses the shorter girl’s cheeks. “I’ll be back soon.” She leaves the apartment with squared shoulders and determination like she’s about to embark on an important mission.


	2. Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked

Brittany is sitting on a set of swings in the courtyard and playing with her Rubik’s cube when she hears footsteps approaching. Looking up, she watches as her new neighbor stalks towards her and plants herself on the other set of swings. The brunette is once again barefoot and wearing nothing but t-shirt and jeans.

“Aren’t you cold?” Brittany wonders out loud.

The brunette shrugs, “I don’t really get cold.”

“Wh…”

“What is that?”

“This?” Not really minding that her question got interrupted, Brittany holds her cube higher so the other girl can have a better look. “It’s a Rubik’s cube,” Brittany says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. The girl looks intrigued. “You’ve never heard of a Rubik’s cube?” She shakes her head, ‘no’. “Well, it’s a puzzle.”

“How do you solve it?”

Smiling widely, the blonde starts turning the cube. “You turn it, like this, until you make each side all one color… here!”

Brittany watches as the other girl eyes her and the offered cube warily before hesitantly taking it. Her smile grows even wider.

“I’m Brittany, by the way. What’s your name?”

The brunette doesn’t answer right away; she seems more interested in the puzzle than the blonde. “We can’t be friends.”

The blonde visibly deflates at the news, “What do you mean?”

“That’s just how it is.” She finishes solving one of the sides and hands the cube back to Brittany.

Brittany shakes her head, “keep it.” The other girl arches an eyebrow. “You can give it back to me once you solve the whole thing.”

They stare at each other wordlessly for a moment, waiting for the other to back down first. But Brittany is determined to get to know this mystery girl. And her small, hopeful smile does not waver as the seconds pass. It only grows when the other girl breaks eye contact and walks back into the building with the cube in hand.

 

* * *

 

Holly is driving slowly on winding mountain roads. After a few miles on a small gravel road, she spots a car parked in a small clearing that leads to a hiking trail. Parking next to the car, she heads into the forest with her duffle bag.

She finds a nice hiding spot about 5 minutes into the trail. Under the starlight, she takes out the handkerchief and the glass bottle containing chloroform and waits. Waiting is the most boring part of the job, but Holly has learnt it is also the easiest. It is the calm before a bloody storm.

About 10 minutes pass before movement can be heard. Concentrating on the sound, Holly makes sure there is only one set of footsteps coming towards her. As her prey saunters into the ambush, she moves behind him and knocks him out swiftly and silently like the wind.

Holly leans against a tree, panting heavily. She has managed to drag the unconscious body further into the forest and hang the guy upside down on a tree. After catching her breath, she places the funnel and plastic bottle underneath the man that’s slowly gaining consciousness. And with one deep breath, she slits his throat with the hunting knife. She watches impassively as blood pours out. The funnel catches every last drop as the bottle fills up steadily.

Now, the hardest part: getting rid of the body.

 

* * *

 

It’s 1 in the morning when Holly gets back to the apartment. Walking into the kitchen, she finds Santana sitting at the table playing with a Rubik’s cube. She moves towards the fridge to store the freshly collected blood.

“Took you long enough, you had me worried for one second.”

Holly sits down exhausted in the empty chair. “Is that concern I hear? And here I thought you were incapable of human emotions.”

Santana smirks and turns to face Holly. “You know me, Holls, always full of surprises.”

Holly chuckles, “that you are, sweet cheeks. What’s that you got there?”

“Its a puzzle, I am trying to solve it.”

“Where did you get it?”

“The girl next door gave it to me.” Bored of the questions, Santana goes back to focus on the cube.

Holly furrows her brow, “she’s not gonna be a problem is she?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Holly knows that she’s dismissed and that she’s not going to get anything else out of the brunette. Sighing, she gets up and she kisses the top of Santana’s head. “Good night, sweetheart.” She hears Santana hum a reply and heads to the master bedroom to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

Brittany doesn’t see any signs of her mystery girl the next day or for the rest of the week. But on Monday morning as she walks through the courtyard to get to her car, she sees the Rubik’s cube sitting on her swing with a fresh coat of snow on top.

Despite the initial disappointment of not seeing the girl, Brittany smiles brightly while clutching the solved cube close to her chest as she skips to her car.


	3. Change Your Mind

Holly is standing in the shadows observing the only 24/7 gas station in town. It is late and business is slow. She watches, unmoving, as people refill their tanks or walk into the store to pay for gas. She finally springs into action, when a lone driver parks in the parking lot to do some last minute grocery shopping.

Minutes sloth by as the driver, a woman, hums to the songs on the radio, with Holly lying on the floor behind the driver seat. Holly’s body stiffs in anticipation as she feels the car slow to a stop and hears the distinctive bells of a railroad crossing. With one fluid motion, she creeps up from her position and presses a chloroform soaked handkerchief to the driver’s face. By the time the train clears the intersection, Holly has the driver knocked out cold in the passenger seat with a needle and tube inserted up her neck.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Holly is driving the car she hijacked inside a junkyard. She is looking for a good location to dump the car and her passenger. Her passenger is an ashy corpse now; all her blood has been drained into the plastic bottle sitting on the middle console. Turning a corner, she fails to notice a dent in the road and drives straight into it. The sudden jerk knocks the bottle over, and before she knows it, blood is spilled all over the passenger side of the car.

Holding the now empty bottle, Holly curses under her breath.

_What the fuck am I gonna do now?_

 

* * *

 

Brittany jolts up on her bed. Disoriented, she blinks dumbly at the darkness of her bedroom and looks around. After a few, she figures out what woke her up so abruptly. Pressing her ear to her wall, she hears muffled shouts and a loud bang before everything goes quiet.

She turns to look at the clock on her nightstand.

_Why are they arguing at 1 in the morning?_

She peers out her window and sees her mystery girl walking out into the courtyard. The blonde grabs a coat on her way out of the room. Walking out the apartment, she hardly notices her mom passed out with a bottle in her hand on the living room couch.

 

* * *

 

Santana is sitting on top of the jungle gym fuming.

_How could Holly been so god damn careless? And how dare she come back empty handed! It is still early in the night; she could have gone and found another. But no, she decided to return like a dog with its tail between its legs! Maybe she is getting too old for this…_

The sound of the front door closing and a whiff of vanilla interrupt her internal monologue.

“It is not nice to sneak up on people, Brittany,” she calls out loud as footsteps approaches her location.

“How do you know it’s me?”

Santana turns to face the blonde and shrugs. She watches silently as the other girl climbs up to sit next to her.

“Are you okay?” Brittany asks once she sits comfortably. Santana raises an eyebrow and doesn’t answer. “I heard you fighting with…”

“You can hear us?” Santana interrupts alarmed.

“Not really,” Brittany answers sheepishly, “I can hear shouting, but it’s all muffled so I don’t know what you guys are saying.”

Santana relaxes a bit and stares at the ground. “Um yeah… we had a fight. I… um… forgot to do the dishes.” The brunette cringes at her lame attempts at an excuse and shoots a worried glance at the blonde.

Brittany stares back disbelieving but doesn’t push for answers. “I found the Rubik’s cube you solved this morning,” she lightly bumps Santana with her shoulders, “how did you do it?”

Surprised and relieved by the change of subject, Santana goes back to her indifferent persona. “I just kept turning it like you said.” She shrugs.

“Can you show me how?”

Santana looks up and see Brittany beaming at her. “I… um…” It would be so easy to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers that gleam with hope. But she can’t. So she tears her eyes away and clears her throat. “I can’t be your friend, Brittany.” Pushing herself off the jungle gym, she lands on the ground to walk away.

“Can you at least tell me your name? Please?”

Santana makes the mistake of turning around to come face to face with Brittany’s pout. It is innocent. It is adorable. It is making a very compelling argument and Santana can’t find the strength to say no to it.

“Santana.”

“Santana… I like it.” The blonde declares.

The brunette feels heat rising on her cheeks and decides it’s time to go. She hears Brittany whisper her name when she reaches the front door and can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

 

* * *

 

Another day of classes, another day of slushy facials and name calling goes by, but Brittany doesn’t really care. All she can think about is the beautiful brunette named Santana and the Rubik’s cube that never leaves her side now.

Since they always only seem to meet in the courtyard, Brittany heads to her favorite spot on the swings after her work for the day is done. All the people at school call her dumb because she confuses words and it takes her longer to learn certain things, but she does in fact get good grades. It just takes extra work and effort. So when she is done with everything, the sun is outside.

A few minutes after the sun gives way to the moon, Santana shows up and takes her seat on the other swing.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Brittany decides to ask the first thing on her mind. “How come you never wear any shoes? ”

“Do not need them”

“But what if you step on something disgusting, like a piece of gum?” Brittany wrinkles her nose at the thought.

Santana chuckles and simply replies, “I watch where I step.”

“Okay… but what if someone else was not paying attention and accidentally steps on your foot? That would hurt!”

Santana raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a habit of stepping on other people’s feet?”

Brittany blushes. “No… maybe?”

Santana lets out a small laugh. “I will make sure not to walk in front of you then.”

“But I can’t see you if you walk behind me,” Brittany answers and pouts.

“Hmm,” Santana leans closer to Brittany, “maybe you should pay more attention to where you are going then,” she purrs.

The blonde leans closer, her heart racing. “It’s not my fault if I get distracted by something beautiful.”

The brunette suddenly turns serious as she stares into her eyes and whispers, “there are always danger lurking behind a beautiful façade.”

“I have a feeing you won’t let anything bad happen to me.”

Santana’s brown eyes keep moving back and forth between Brittany’s like she is searching for something. The “why?” she whispers is barely audible.

Brittany leans in so close that they are breathing the same air. But before she can do anything else, a strange smell hits her nose. She furrows her brows and sniffs the air between them. “What’s that smell?”

Santana’s eyes widen and she leans back so quickly she almost falls off the swing.

“Santana, are you okay?”

“Yeah… of course…” she sputters out.

Suddenly, the sound of Brittany’s ring tone fills the air between them. The blonde takes her phone out and her shoulders sink a bit when she sees who’s calling.

“It’s my mom. I need to take this inside, is that alright?”

“Of course, go ahead,” the brunette answers, a bit too quickly.

When Brittany doesn’t move from her seat, Santana tries again, more calmly this time, “go, Britt. Do not keep your mother waiting. I will see you tomorrow.” She ends with a small smile.

The blonde still doesn’t look like she wants to leave, but the device ringing in her hands is hard to ignore. “Good night, Santana,” she says softly. And with one last smile, she gets up from her seat and walks back into the building.

Once Brittany is out of sight, Santana lets out a breath she didn’t know she was hold and clutches her stomach as in pain.

_Fuck…_

Turning, she runs out the courtyard and out into the street.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is all kinds of annoyed right now as he walks home in the middle of the night in the snow. One, his boots are not meant for this weather and is probably ruined. Two, his boyfriend Blaine is being an unreasonable and insufferable diva.

Kurt loves Blaine, but he is getting tired of all the bullying he does. Kurt doesn’t like violence and has on multiply occasions tried to stop his boyfriend from terrorizing other students. But every time Blaine promises to stop, he would be back throwing slushies at other students a couple of days later. Thus leading to Kurt’s current predicament.

Maybe walking out on a fight in the middle of the night was not the best thing to do, but neither is calling Blaine right now to ask him to drive him home. So Kurt just keeps his head high as he makes the 20 minutes walk back home.

Kurt is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears and sees a figure on the side of the street. Upon further inspection, he realizes that it’s a person lying in a fetal position. “Hey, are you ok?” Kurt yells as he runs over to the stranger.

“N… no, I got jumped by two men and they took off with all my stuff,” the stranger, a girl with long dark hair and no shoes, answers weakly.

“Here, let me help you up,” Kurt says as he bends over to help the girl.

“Thank you.” The girl gives him a huge smile and a dangerous glint appears in her eyes.

Before he knows it, he is stumbling and falling backwards into the undergrowth on the side of the street with a hand over his mouth and teeth sinking into his neck.


	4. Teenagers

Holly got back to an empty apartment over an hour ago. She started glancing out the window, down at the empty courtyard, every few minutes about 45 minutes ago. She finished washing and scrubbing her tools about half an hour ago. She hasn’t stopped pacing the kitchen about 15 minutes ago.

She turns her full attention to the direction of the front door when she hears the door creaks open. Santana strides pass the kitchen with a bloody face and dirty clothes.

“Where the hell have you been?” Holly doesn’t hide the anger or the concern in her voice. “And what did you do?”

“I was hungry.” Santana walks pass Holly and towards the master bedroom.

Her indifference tone and nonchalant attitude makes Holly even angrier. “Do you know how worried I was?”

The shorter girl crosses her arms in front of her and faces the angry blonde. “I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Holly.”

“That’s not what I meant. I…” the blonde swallows her frustration, “sigh… Are you going to at least tell me where the body is?”

“Do not worry about it. I dumped it in the river.” Santana turns around and continues to her destination with Holly following close behind.

“But…” Holly’s protest is cut off as the door to the bathroom in the master bedroom closes in her face. Exhausted, she flops onto the mattress with a defeated groan.

 

* * *

 

Brittany is sitting on her swing, mindlessly fiddling with her Rubik’s cube in her lap. She has been sitting here ever since she got home from school.

Blaine has been in a horrible mood today. The rumor floating around says Kurt broke up with him after a big fight yesterday. That, combined with Kurt’s absence all day seemed to only make his mood even worse. As a result, he took his rage on Brittany during gym class. He had his lackeys violently target Brittany during the dodge ball game, leaving her with a bruise under her eye and a bloodied nose.

A few minutes after the sun sets, the person Brittany has been waiting for finally appears. The pout she has been sporting ever since gym class melts away almost immediately when blue eyes meet brown ones.

Santana, however, is not smiling. “What happened?!”

Brittany looks down, ashamed. “Its nothing,” she mumbles. She feels the other girl’s fingers trace the bruise under her eye and looks up to see her kneeing in front of her. Santana’s fingers feel like ice against her warm skin.

“What happened?” Santana asks again, more gently this time.

“Just some kids at school, it’s nothing.”

“It is not nothing if they hurt you!” The brunette’s fingers stop moving, but don’t leave Brittany’s face.

Brittany leans into Santana’s touch. “It’s fine because in a couple of months, I will graduate and never have to see them again.”

“It is not fine and you should not have to go through that at all! You have to hit back!”

“I can’t,” Brittany replies meekly.

“Yes, you can. You have to hit back hard, harder than you ever dare, and then they will stop.”

“And what if they don’t stop?”

Santana’s dark brown eyes bore deeply into Brittany’s light blue ones. Brittany feels like she can’t help but fall for them. “Then I will help you.”

Brittany lunges forward to wrap her arms around the shorter girl. She feels Santana’s body stiff for a second before relaxing.

Brittany nuzzles into Santana’s neck while Santana slowly moves her hand up and down Brittany’s back. They stay like that for a while.

Eventually, Brittany breaks the pleasant silence. “You smell better today,” she says with a bright smile. Pulling away slightly so she can look at their feet, she confirms her pervious observation, “and you are wearing boots!”

Santana drops her arm to her side and suddenly finds the ground very interesting. A grin slowly takes over her face.

_Do ethnic people blush? Cause I’m pretty sure she is blushing right now!_

 


	5. Castle Of Glass

Brittany was very insistent on taking Santana out when they met up again. Santana was, of course, reluctant at first. But the blonde’s pout proved to be a formidable tool of persuasion once again. Thus, Santana finds herself sitting in a booth across from Brittany at a restaurant called Breadsitx.

Brittany is munching on a breadstick with an empty plate of spaghetti and half a glass of Dr. Pepper in front of her. Santana, on the other hand, is toying with a napkin. Conversation has been flowing smoothly though out dinner. Brittany talks about wanting to move out of this small town and how excited she is about an upcoming school hiking trip. Santana, in turn, tells her about how she and her “mother” are constantly on the move, never settling down in a place for long, due to “work.”

“Come on, Santana,” Brittany pleads, “just try it, it’s really good, I promise.”

The brunette eyes the breadstick Brittany is waving in her face. “Brittany, I told you, I am full. I had a really big dinner before meeting you,” she explains patiently for the millionth time.

“Just one bite, please? It will make me feel less horrible.”

“Wait! Why do you feel horrible?” Santana’s voice is laced with concern.

“Because tonight is a failure.” Brittany drops the hand with the breadstick.

Santana reaches over the table and holds Brittany’s hand. “What are you talking about? I’m having a wonderful time.”

“But we aren’t having dinner if I’m the only one eating.” Brittany pouts.

“I guess…” _This pout is going to be the death of me._ “I could have one bite…”

Brittany’s whole face lights up as Santana chews on the breadstick.

“I like it,” the brunette declares with a tight-lipped smile.

 

* * *

 

When Brittany is paying at the front counter, Santana heads out to the parking lot coughing and holding her stomach. In between two parked cars, she starts throwing up blood and the food she just consumed. She hears Brittany jogs out soon after.

“Sorry…” Santana begins, but before she can give an explanation, Brittany envelops her in a tight hug.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pressured you.”

“Do you like me, Brittany?”

“Yes… a lot.”

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s waist. “Would you still like me even… if I’m not… a girl?”

“What do you mean?” When Santana doesn’t answer, Brittany continues, “yeah, I guess…” Brittany leans back enough so that she can look at Santana’s face. “Why?”

Santana, realizing how close their faces are, turns her head to the side and refuses to meet Brittany’s eyes. After a few seconds of silence, “no reason…” Santana replies.

“Santana?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me?”

Santana breaths out a shaky “yeah.”

Closing her eyes, she feels Brittany’s hand on her cheek before a pair of warm lips press gently against hers. _This is definitely worth the pain_ , she thinks.

 

* * *

 

Santana walks into the kitchen just as Holly finish packing her duffle bag and is greeted with, a somber “Hey, sweet cheeks.”

“Hey, Holls,” Santana replies as she sits down at the kitchen table and starts flipping through a random magazine, but not really reading it.

“Where were you?”

Santana groans internally. “Out.” _I do not want to have this conversation_ , she thinks _._

“You were with that girl again, weren’t you?” Holly says with a hint of jealously.

“And what if I was?” She retorts, still pretending to read the magazine.

Holly sighs and moves to kneel next to Santana’s chair. “San…”

Very slowly, Santana looks up and is greeted with an intense heartache looming in Holly’s eyes. Feeling guilty, she reaches over and cups Holly’s cheeks with her left hand. Holly closes her eyes and covers Santana’s hands with her own.

This position is very familiar, but it doesn’t feel the same anymore. Holly fell in love with the Latina, even after discovering her true nature. Santana also felt some affection towards the blonde, but nothing so deeply. When Holly volunteered to help collect blood for her, she accepted it, but more out of convenience. Now, 30 years later, Holly’s love is still as strong as ever, but Santana no longer feels the same. Santana still loves her, but more like family, nothing else.

“Please don’t see that girl again…”

Holly sounds so broken, but Santana can do nothing but pull her hand away and turn to stare at the magazine.

From her peripheral vision, she watches with regret as Holly drops her head in defeat before leaving the apartment with her duffle bag.


	6. The Ghost Of You

It is early in the night and Santana is sitting at the kitchen table listening to the local news on the radio. Her eye’s constantly flickers from the front door to the clock on the wall.

Holly is missing and Santana doesn’t know what to do. She knows that Holly’s loyalty is absolute, so she’s positive that Holly didn’t just leave her, even with what happened last night. Thus, this could only mean that Holly is in some kind of trouble. Different scenarios like Holly being injured and trapped in the wild, or captured by authorities, or dead, flashes through her mind before the voice on the radio catches her attention.

“...an unidentified women has been arrested on a suspicion of murder and attempted murder late last night. The suspect is hospitalized in critical condition with severe, self-inflicted acid burns over her face and torso making it impossible so far for authorities to determine her identity. If any…”

She is out the door the next second.

 

* * *

 

After scaling the outside of the hospital for 15 minutes, Santana finally finds Holly in a hospital room on the 10th floor. From what she can see, Holly’s face is heavily bandaged and she is hooked to an IV.

She knocks on the window and gets Holly’s attention almost immediately. She watches with a heavy heart as Holly pulls out the needle in her arm and takes off the bandages on her neck before slowly making her way over to open the window.

“May I come in?” Santana croaks out while fighting back tears.

Holly shakes her head and points to her throat, unable to speak. She leans forward and out the window so their foreheads touch. With the hand that is not bandaged, she caresses the brunette’s cheeks affectionately a couple of times. Then, she offers her neck to the girl.

Santana knows what Holly is doing, what she is asking her to do. Holly does not want to be turned; she made that clear when she first started helping Santana. Being taken into custody or being hunted by authorities is also not something either of them desires. Thus, they agreed, decades ago, that if something like this ever happens, death would be the solution. However at this moment, Santana finds herself paralyzed with guilt and regret.

As if Holly could sense her inner turmoil, she turns to look at Santana again. There is no anger, no resentment or malice in Holly’s eyes. She is calm and content. She knows her time is up and she is more than willing to give up her life for Santana.

_Forever devoted, even at the very end._

When Holly offers her neck again, Santana does what must be done.

As Holly’s lifeless body falls out the window and on to the ground, so do two streaks of blood down Santana’s cheeks.

The words “I am sorry” are murmured into the cold night air.

 

* * *

 

Tap tap tap

“Brittany.”

Tap tap tap

“Brittany.”

_Groan… Why is there a woodpecker at my window?_

Tap tap tap

“Brittany!”

_That woodpecker sounds like Santana._

“Brittany!”

“Wah…?” Brittany mumbles sleepy from the bed, eyes too heavy to open.

“Brittany, may I come in?”

“Mmm-huh…”

“You have to say the words, Brittany, that I can come in.”

“U… can… yawn… n…”

“Britt~”

After releasing a massive yean, she tries again. “You can come in.”

Brittany hears noises shuffling behind her, and a few seconds later, a pair of cold arm wraps around her waist, holding her tightly from behind.

“Thank you,” she hears Santana sighs.

“What’s wrong?”

“… It’s nothing, go back to sleep, Britt.”

“You call me ‘Britt,’” a lazy smile slowly forms.

“Yeah… is that ok?”

“Of course… G’night, San.”

Brittany feels the other girl nuzzle into her back. “Good night, Britt.”

 

* * *

 

When Brittany wakes up the next morning, Santana is nowhere to be seen. There is, however, a note on her desk with the words:

I must be gone and live, or stay and die — S


	7. Crawling

Every year, the principle plans a school hiking trip on a Saturday, so it doesn’t interfere with classes he claims, to the state park for the kids to “go outside and experience nature.” After a short but steep hike up the trails, Brittany and some of her classmates reaches the top of a huge natural rock structure that forms a bridge between two mountains. The view is specular and the voices of her teachers and the rest of the student body ring all through out the gorge.

Brittany is sitting on the edge enjoying the view with her legs dangling off the side and hands mindlessly turning her Rubik’s cube when she hears footsteps approaching behind her. She rises to her feet and comes face to face with Blaine flanked by his lackeys, Hunter and Sebastian.

“What is,” Blaine grabs the Rubik’s cube out of Brittany’s hand, “a stupid blonde like you playing with this?”

“Can I have that back please?” Brittany asks timidly, not wanting any confrontation.

“I got a better idea, what about I throw this off the bridge for you to fetch?” Blaine glances back at his minions as they start laughing.

_You have to hit back._

“Stop! Give that back!” Brittany calls out.

“Or what?” Blaine taunts.

Brittany ducks her hand and tunes out his voice as he throws insults at her. She vaguely notices a crowd starts to form behind them, snickering and watching.

_And what if they don’t stop?_

_Then I will help you._

She remembers brown eyes burning into her soul and the passion, the promise, behind Santana’s words. “Stop!” Equipped with newfound strength, Brittany takes the cube back forcefully and shoves her way through the trio to get away.

The crowd laughs as Blaine who, unprepared for Brittany’s sudden outburst, falls on his ass. Brittany is almost at the tree line when she hears Blaine yell “come back here you bitch!” Panicking, she starts walking faster down the hiking trail, hoping to distance herself from him.

She doesn’t get far, unfortunately, as she trips over some roots and fall to the ground. Looking back, she sees Blaine running towards her, his face red from either anger or humiliation, or both. She doesn’t know what he will do to her for embarrassing him in front of a crowd like that and she does not want to know. Grabbing a handful of dirt, she hurls it at Blaine’s face when he’s a few feet away.

As she scurries away, she can hear Blaine screaming in pain. Seconds later, another scream joins his. This one however, was coming from the base of the mountain, near the lake.

Later that day, the police announce that the body of Kurt Hummel has been found.

 

* * *

 

Santana is with Brittany in the basement of their apartment building. There are old and/or broken furniture scattered around the room they are in. Santana isn’t quite sure why Brittany wanted to come here, but she said was she wanted to go somewhere more private, so here Santana is, leaning against an old and dusty table, watching Brittany pace in front of her.

Finally, Brittany breaks the silence “I fought back today, like you told me to,” a small smile emerges but is quickly replaced with a frown, “I think I injured him though,” she ends with a pout.

Pushing off the table, Santana steps towards Brittany and strokes the other girl’s arm to comfort her. “He deserves it.”

“But what if I did something permanent? He was screaming quite loudly when I left him.” Brittany’s pout intensifies.

“He should not be treating you like shit then. Trust me, he got off lightly with whatever you did, and he should be grateful. He would not be able to scream, or sing anymore, if it was up to me!”

“I don’t know, violence is kinda stupid. But, you’re so hot when you’re being over protective.”

Santana chuckles. “Come here, I’m so proud of you.”

She leans forwards until she can feel the other girl’s soft warm lips on her cold ones. Brittany doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back. As the kiss gets more heated, Santana walks Brittany backwards until she bumps into something. Out of reflex, Brittany reaches back to steady herself.

The smell of blood hits Santana hard as her eyes widen and pupils dilate. **_Blood!_**

“Ouch.” Brittany breaks away from the kiss to inspect her hand.

 ** _Blood!_** The brunette falls into some kind of trance. She reaches for Brittany’s injured hand as if to inspect it. **_Feed!_** Lowering her head, she licks at the wound.

She regrets it instantly.

The brunette leaps back, landing on all fours near the door. Eyes closed and breathing labored.

**_Blood!_ **

Grrrr!

**_Feed!_ **

_No!_

**_Kill!_ **

_Can’t… Hurt…_ Grrr… _Brittany!_

**_KILL!_ **

“San?” Brittany calls out.

Santana looks up sharply. Brittany looks confused and scared. Letting go a low growl, she dashes out the door, away from Brittany.

When she is outside, she smells two people turning the corner and coming onto the street she is on. _They will do._ She easily climbs up a tree near the sidewalk and waits for her prey.

 

* * *

 

Brittany is standing frozen in the basement where Santana left her. _What the hell just happened? Did she just… drink my blood?!_

Aaaahhhhaaaaaaaa!!!

 _That’s coming from outside! San!_ Brittany hurries out the door and up some stairs to get outside where the screaming and now shouting are coming from.

Bursting out the front doors, she sees 2 figures beyond the playground, on the sidewalk. A girl is lying sideways on the floor, and a guy is kneeing next to her.

Walking closer, she can see that he has his hands on her neck, trying to stop blood pouring out. Brittany recognizes him as Finn, captain of the football team.

“Help! Anyone, help!” Finn is visibly panicking.

“Hey, you, please, call an ambulance! I can’t stop the bleeding!” Finn yells when he notices Brittany’s presence. “Please! There’s so much blood!”

After calling an ambulance, Brittany asks Finn what happened.

“I don’t know… some crazy chick just jumped out of the tree and attacked Rachel… She bit her too! I tried to pull her off and she started to attack me, I didn’t get bit though, thank god… I managed to chase her off but I can’t stop the bleeding!” he cries.

“Okay… okay… the ambulance will be here soon…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually said in the story where this is all taking place, but I'm pretty much basing the location in Slade and Stanton, both of which are located in Eastern Kentucky.  
> Slade is a tiny community between the Red River Gorge (where Holly killed the dude in Chapter 2) and the Natural Bridge State Park (location of the school hiking trip in this chapter). If you like hiking or mountain climbing or caving or camping, Slade is a pretty cool place to visit (It is also where I work right now).  
> Stanton is the closest city located 10 minutes away from Slade. This is where the residential compounds, schools, grocery stores, post office and other important things are.


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

Brittany is completely restless and grateful that it’s Sunday. She discovered last night, that the girl she is falling for is a vampire. A blood drinking, creature of the night that should be as real as unicorns and leprechauns!

_Well… I guess that does explain why I only ever see her at night… and why she kept saying “we can’t be friends” in the beginning… and wanted me to invite her into my room… and that note… How did I not see this sooner?!_

Millions of thoughts are constantly running through her head. More than half of them are telling her that she should stay away from Santana, to never see her again. Some are still trying to figure out if last night was just a dream. The rest seems to be attracted to the brunette, even more so than before. They point out that Santana has never hurt her and considering how she ran away from her last night, she never will.

Needless to say, she did not get any sleep during the night. And right now, she’s too anxious to do anything productive.

She sighs, _this is gonna be a long day…_

 

* * *

 

Finn is tired and angry. First, his brother, Kurt, goes missing. Then, his dead body shows up in the middle of nowhere a couple of days later. And yesterday, his girlfriend gets attacked by a crazy bitch.

The only good news he has to cling onto right now is that Rachel is still alive. Unconscious, but alive.

 

* * *

 

When Rachel wakes up, the first thing she feels is hunger.

When a nurse walks in the room to check up on her, a voice in her head tells her to kill and feed.

When the nurse opens the blinds to let some light into the room, all she can do is scream as she bursts into flame.

 

* * *

 

Finn is walking out of the bathroom when the fire alarm goes off. He sees thick grey smoke and people panicking. He fights against the crowd as he rushes to Rachel’s room. As he turns the corner he is greeted with the sight of scorching flames pouring out of the room where his girlfriend is in. He takes another few steps forward.

“Are you crazy, kid?” a security guard grabs him by the arm and yells at him. “We need to get out!”

“I can’t leave Rachel in there!” He points towards the room engulfed by fire.

“Kid, its too late for anyone in there, you’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“I Don’t Care!” Finn yells as he tries to push pass the guard, once again.

This time, the guard hoists Finn onto his shoulders and carries the uncooperative and hysterical teen out to safety.

 

* * *

 

Santana is standing outside of Brittany’s door. She’s nervous. She’s been standing here since sun set. She’s scared, which terrifies her because she hasn’t felt fear for over two centuries. But then again, she hasn’t felt this way about anyone. Ever. Not with Quinn, her best friend and companion for almost a century, nor with Holly, whom loved her with everything she had even though Santana didn’t love her back, at least not in the way Holly wanted her to. So here she is, standing here scared of Brittany’s reaction now that she knows the truth, scared that Brittany doesn’t feel the same way now her secret is out.

Raising her left hand and taking one deep breath, she quickly taps on the door. The door flies open almost immediately revealing the blonde with a straight face standing at the doorway.  

“Um… Hi, Britt.”

“Hey, San”

_Okay… She didn’t shut the door in my face and she called me San… That’s good… Right?_

“Can… can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Brittany steps to the side to let Santana in.

“Britt, you have to invite me in, it’s your home.”

Showing emotion for the first time, the blonde asks, “what if I don’t?” She tilts her head to the side.

Santana doesn’t sense any malice from the blonde’s voice or body language, only pure curiosity. Clenching her jaws and dreading what’s to come, Santana steps though the threshold.

First, her muscles start shaking as her body actively fights against her decision to stay in someone’s home without permission. Then comes the pain and the bleeding. Searing hot pain shoots down her spine and into every nerve in her body as she starts bleeding profusely from her eyes, ears, nose, and random places all over her body.

“NO! No! You can come in! You can come in!” Brittany says as she flings herself against the other girl, holding her tightly, like she’s going to disappear any second.

Santana lets out a shaky breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!”

Santana buries her face in Brittany’s neck. “It’s okay.”

“What if I didn’t say anything or said something too late? Would you have just kept bleeding? Would you have died?”

Leaning back, she stares deeply into Brittany’s eyes. “I was hoping you wouldn’t let me.”

“Why?”

“Because I… I love you, Brittany… And… I was hoping you feel the same way too even though I am a...”

Brittany interrupts her as her lips crashes down into a fierily kiss to answer her question.

 

* * *

 

They are both in Santana’s apartment now. Santana went to take a shower down the hall while Brittany looked through the stuff scattered around the master bedroom. There is clothing everywhere, a mattress on the floor, a pile of books, a pile of money, and a bunch of items that Brittany assumes will be later pawned for cash. Among the books is a very old photograph.

“That was taken when I first met Holly” Santana says from behind, resting her chin on Brittany’s shoulders.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 18.” Santana says causally.

Brittany raises one of her eyebrow and gives her a “really?” look.

Santana chuckles. “Well, I’ve been 18 for 200 hundred years now, give or take.”

“Wow, you are ancient!” Brittany grins.

Santana gasps, pretending to be insulted. “You take that back!”

“No! Aha!” Brittany lets out in surprised as she is lifted off the floor.

“Take that back, I am not old!”

“I didn’t say you were old. I said you are ancient. Which you are!”

Santana drops the other girl on the mattress and straddles her. She grins playfully. “Take it back.”

“Never!” Brittany sticks out her tongue.

“Fine.”

“NOOO~!” Brittany squirms and struggles against the smaller girl that is tickling her. “STOP~!” Brittany can’t stop laughing from the onslaught.

“Never!” Santana grins.

The blonde threshes around, trying to throw the smaller girl off, but she is a lot stronger than she seems. “Okay! Okay! I give up!” The blonde exclaims.

Santana stops her movements and looks at Brittany expectantly.

“You’re not ancient. But~”

Santana lifts one eyebrow.

“You are the hottest old lady I have ever met!” Brittany grins.

“I didn’t know you were into older ladies,” Santana chuckles. She bends down to bring her lips to Brittany’s ear, “but you got one thing right,” Santana whispers, “I am hot.”

Brittany shivers as Santana starts to kiss her jaw and down towards her lips. She lets out a content sigh when the other girls lips reaches her own.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Brittany asks, not wanting to leave the other girl’s embrace.

“Of course.”

She snuggles closer. “Good night, San.”

“Sweet dreams, Britt.”


	9. Shadow Of The Day

Brittany wakes up alone on the mattress. Feeling around, she finds a note next to her. “Good morning, Britt. I’m in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Please do not come in. I’ll see you tonight. Love you. —S.” Smiling, she gets up and goes home to prepare for school.

 

* * *

 

The school day goes by without anyone slushing Brittany, which unnerves her. She keeps expecting Blaine or one of his lackey to jump out of nowhere with a cup of freezing liquid, but nothing happens. In fact, when she did see Blaine and his minions in the hall at one point (Blaine looked fine, besides the fact that he was wearing an eye patch) but he just ignored her and turned away to talk to his older brother, Cooper.

Maybe Santana’s advice worked. If so, she couldn’t wait to tell her the good news.

 

* * *

 

Finn is a devastated mess. He couldn’t focus at all at school. The school councilor, Ms. Pillsbury, tried to talk to him, but he was in no mood to talk. He wants to punch something, to release all the tension that had been building inside of him ever since Kurt went missing. He wants to find that crazy bitch that attacked Rachel and hurt her like she hurt him! So instead of going to football practice, he is standing outside the apartment building and looking up at the makeshift covered-up windows close to where Rachel was attacked.

Getting into the building is really easy since there was no security. Getting into the apartment proved to be a little more difficult, but the door was no match to a shoulder slam from a season football player.

The first room he enters is the kitchen. It is dark. In fact, the only source of light in the whole apartment comes from the front door he left open. He grabs one of the knives off the kitchen counter and ventures deeper into the apartment.

Finn goes through all the room along the hall and finds them barren with barely any signs that someone lives here. All except what he thinks is the master bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Brittany notices Santana’s door is ajar. Dropping her school bag at her door, she cautiously approaches the apartment and peeks inside. She can dimly make out a figure moving around the apartment and walking into the master bedroom. Moving as quiet as possible, she stealthily follows figure.

She watches as the figure inspects the room and opens the door of the connecting bathroom. Like all the other rooms, it is dark inside. The only window in the room is above the bathtub and heavily covered up. Brittany can see, what she assumes is, Santana sleeping underneath a bundle of blankets in the bathtub.

When the mystery figure starting to uncover the window, she starts to panic. “No, no! STOP!” she yells.

The figure turns around surprised, knife held high.

Brittany scurries backwards.

The figure falters.

Santana jumps on the intruder.

Brittany watches as the figure struggles and eventually falls under the inhuman strength of the small girl. As Santana starts to feed on who she finally realizes is Finn, Brittany closes the bathroom door with shaky hands.

 

* * *

 

Santana walks out a few minutes later. She stands by the door, staring at the floor and refusing to look at Brittany.

Brittany studies the dark beauty in front of her. Santana has a blanket draped over her shoulders, her hands clutches at the ends tightly in front of her, hiding blood soaked clothing underneath. Her dark brown hair is messy and disheveled, falling down the sides of her face. Her face, bronze skin with smudges of red, is still beautiful in Brittany’s eyes.

Santana keeps shifting around awkwardly before finally breaking the silence. “Thank you… I’m sorry you had to see that though.”  

“I’m just glad you’re okay, San.” Brittany takes a step closer, but Santana backs away. Brittany furrows her forehead in confusion. “San?”

“I need to go, Britt.”

“Go? Go where?”

“I don’t know, but I can’t stay here anymore. It’s not safe.”

“I’ll come with you!”

“No,” Santana sighs, shaking her head.

“Why not?”

“Cause you belong here. You got school, family, friends…”

“What family and friends?! My father is god knows where, my mother’s presence is pretty much nonexistent, and my only friend is you! School is a means to leave this forsaken place, but I don’t need that anymore cause I have you!”

“I can’t give you the life you deserve, Britt.”

“I don’t care. I just want to be with you.” Brittany moves forward again, reaching out desperately to hold on to something, anything.

Santana pulls away from Brittany’s grasp. “I’m sorry, Britt… ”

 

* * *

 

She cries herself to sleep that night after watching, from her window, the taillights of the taxi Santana is in disappearing into the night.


	10. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait.   
> Here's the new chapter.   
> Only an epilogue left to go!

**May, 2003**

Brittany is in the library casually flipping through a textbook, not that it matters anymore since final exams are over and there is only one more week of school before graduation. The good news is that she is graduating and will be moving to New York for college. The bad news is that she still can’t stop thinking about a certain brunette. It’s been months since Santana left, but Brittany still can’t stop the heartache whenever she walks though the courtyard or is alone at home. She found temporary shelter at the local library and would spend as much of her after school and waking hours there. But eventually she has to go home and the water works start when her head hits the pillows every night.

Some times she wonders if Santana is (was?) just an elaborate dream her lonely mind made up. But then she would be reminded of the deaths of her classmates and there was no mistake that she was real.

Some times she wonders if they will ever see each other again. The reason why Santana left was because she was no longer safe in this small town. So once she moves out they can be with each other again! Right?

The blonde lets out a heavy sigh and looks up from her book to stare at the Rubik’s cube sitting in front of her. The cube is now beaten and battered, with missing stickers and multiple chipped edges. She tried, multiple times, to get rid of the damn thing. But every time she wants to throw it away, she changes her mind the last second and throws it against the wall instead, as if clinging on to this insignificant toy will bring her love back.

“I miss you,” she whispers to the cube.

“Aww, I miss you too.”

Brittany shots straight up on her seat and looks at the source of the voice with wide eyes.

“Although, I don’t know why you miss me since we have never been formally introduced. My brother, however, I’m sure you are really familiar with.” Sitting across from the table is Cooper with Blaine, eye-patch free, standing behind him. Cooper is sporting shit-eating grin and playing with folding knife, while Blaine looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. “I must assume you miss my dear brother here then, since you guys have stopped ‘hanging out’ after… that little ‘accident.’”

Brittany sits uneasy in her seat, wondering where this is going.

“Speaking of that ‘accident’…” Cooper jams his knife into the table, making her jump; to say that she is terrified right now would be an understatement. “I have a little beef to settle with you. You hurt my little brother and he is very dear to me, you see. So it’s only fair that I hurt you back!” he continues.

“What do you want?” she asks, voice trembling.

“I want,” he pauses dramatically, “an eye for an eye. Literally.”

She glances around and spots Hunter and Sebastian a few feet behind her, blocking all possible escape. _How the hell did I get so lost in thought that I didn’t notice any of these people approach me?_

“Now, why don’t we move this to somewhere more private?” Cooper pulls his knife out of the table and stands up. Hunter and Sebastian move in on her. “Do as I say and I’ll keep this easy and relatively painless, a simple cut. Otherwise, I’ll poke one of your eyes out! Understood?”

Brittany nods helplessly.

 

* * *

 

Cooper marches them out the library and into a parking lot. It is already dark outside with, of course, hardly anyone around; so even if Brittany screams for help, there is no one to hear it.

Cooper grabs her shirt and pushes her back against a wall. The other 3 stand behind him in a semicircle. “Before we get to the fun part, I want you to apologize.”

“I… I…” Brittany tries to choke out the words, but her throat is not cooperating.

“Come on, girl,” he flicks his knife open and waves it in front of her face, “I know you’re stupid, but you must be smart enough to say three simple words.”

“I…” Brittany jams her eyes shut to try and calm down. “I am sorry,” she gasps.

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” he laughs and pats her face.

“Okay, Cooper…” Blaine starts but is interrupted by his sadistic brother.

“Shut up!” He puts the knife against Brittany’s skin.

“Dude, come on. I don’t want this…”

“I said SHUT UP!” He turns around and towers over Blaine. But before he can do anything else, something drops out of the sky.

 

* * *

 

Brittany, still with her eyes shut tight, hears a loud thud as if something fell and hit the floor. Sinking to the floor she hears and cowers from the chaos in front of her.

The boys start shouting and the shouting soon becomes screams. Wet ripping sounds and sickening crunches join the symphony not a second later. Then, the harmony ends as abruptly as it started, leaving a soft dripping echoing in the silent air.

The blonde tenses up as she feels a presence in front of her. But as soon as she feels the hand on her shoulders, she relaxes. She knows that hand. She has been dreaming about those hands for months.

Is this a dream then? That would explain the craziness moments beforehand.

Closing her eyes even tighter, she dares not to open her eyes in case she wakes up and finds herself alone again.

“Brittany, are you hurt?”

Brittany shakes her head. She feels and revels in the sensation of the other girl’s hands moving up and down checking for injuries.

“Are you okay? What is wrong?” She sounds frantic now.

The blonde smiles, “I’m fine.”

“Can you open your eyes?”

Brittany feels a hand on her right cheek and leans into it. “I don’t want to wake up.”

A pause. “This is not a dream, Britt.”

“But you left.”

A sigh. “I did… ” Santana says apologetically, “but I am back now and I am not leaving you again,” she finishes with determination.

“Why?”

“Because…” She takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to live my life without my one true love.”

Brittany opens her eyes and starts to tear up. “You promise?”

The other girl stares back with the intensity of a thousand stars. “I do.” She reaches back and places the battered Rubik’s cube in Brittany’s laps. “You have my word,” she says softly and places one of Brittany’s hand over her chest, “and my heart.”

Speechless, she leans forwards and captures the brunette’s lips with her own. They kiss slowly, passionately, savoring every second. She has hundreds of questions like where did she go? What changed her mind? How did she know she was in trouble? But they can wait. All she cares about right now is that her love is back in her arms, and she is never letting her go again.

 

* * *

 

It is the middle of the afternoon as Brittany drives down the interstate towards New York. She has been on the road for 8 hours now and is currently somewhere in Pennsylvania. She still has about 3 hours left to go, but right now, she needs a break and to stretch her legs. Some food will be nice too. Taking the next exit, she drives into the nearest rest stop.

Taking out her phone, she sends out a quick text. “At a rest stop, gonna get some food, brb.”

She gets a reply back almost immediately. “Okay. Love you.” She glances back towards her trunk and yells “Love you, too.”

Walking away from the car, she can’t help the little spring in her step.


	11. Epilogue:  The End Of All Things

**June 2007**

It's been 4 years since Santana showed up out of nowhere to protect Brittany from her high school bullies.  4 years since Santana's confession that she never really left town because of her promise and how much Brittany means to her.  4 years since they left the small town Brittany called home and moved into the big metropolis that is New York City.

Brittany started college as a liberal arts student and ended up graduating as a computer science major.  As it turns out, she has a knack for web design and development.  She got into an accelerated program during her sophomore year and finished on time with both a bachelors and masters degree.  

Santana, on the other hand, has been traveling all over the east coast.  After she helped Brittany get settled in for college, she started traveling around, never staying at one place for too long, but always returning to Brittany every couple of weeks or whenever Brittany has days off.

The blonde excelled in New York, discovering new friends and interests.  Now that she has graduated, she can't wait to start working from home and start another new chapter of her life.

 

Brittany looks up when she hears the bedroom door opens.  Santana stands in the doorway with her fidgeting hands in front of her.  The blonde gestures the nervous brunette to join her on the bed and she complies without hesitation.

It doesn't take long for the tension in Santana’s muscles to dissipate under Brittany's touch, but courage does not come so easily.  They have talked about this, many times now, and she has always found a way to convince Brittany to push it back.  But now, she has run out of excuses and Brittany won't take no for an answer.

 

The blonde is playing with the vampire’s dark locks when she finally speaks up.  

“Are you really sure about this?” her voice wavers, “you just graduated yesterday, you should be celebrating not dying.”

“I don't see it as dying, and neither should you.”  

The other girl scoffs in response.  

“Think of it more as the beginning of our new life together; one where we will never need to leave each other, ever again.”

“But…”

“No more buts, I think it’s time we begin our lives together, don’t you?”

Santana sighs, as always, Brittany is right, and she could never deny her anything anyways.  “I love you, Britt.”

“I love you too, silly, and I will continue to do so till infinity.”  Brittany leans in for a kiss, capturing Santana’s bottom lips with her own.  

“What did I do to deserve you?”  Santana sighs in awe.

“Well for one, you saved my life, but even so, I fell in love with you long before then.”

She smiles and pushes the blonde on her back so she can straddle her waist and lean down for a heated makeout session.  

Brittany pulls away for air and Santana moves down to kiss her neck.  It doesn't take long until Brittany starts squirming beneath her as a tanned hand slowly traces its way down and snakes under the blonde’s waistband.  

“You're wearing too much clothes,” Santana whispers beneath her ear.

“I can say the same for you,” she husks.

The brunette sits up with a smirk and very slowly, pulls her shirt up.  Her smirk widens as she smells her girlfriend getting wetter with each inch of exposed skin.  The shirt is tossed somewhere behind her.  “Can I?”  She asks, hands hovering above the blonde’s waistband.

Brittany nods her head eagerly.  

Santana doesn't waste another second to tear the pants off of porcelain legs.  She places a kiss on the blonde’s thigh and glances up, dilated blue eyes watches her intently.

She places a kiss on the other thigh and slowly kisses her way up towards the apex.  She is going to drag this out.  She is going to make sure Brittany is more than satisfied.  She is going to give her girlfriend the most memorable night of her life!  

And then… and then she will fulfill her lover’s wishes...

 

* * *

 

**October 2027**

Brittany is excited to be aboard an international plane for the first time in her life, but she cannot truly enjoy it when her girlfriend is trembling in her seat, and they have yet to take off.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Santana answers a little too quickly, “why would I not be alright?  We are sitting in a metal tube, about to be thousands of feet in the air with nothing to catch us if things go wrong, and…”

“Shh, deep breath, San,” a pale arm is thrown around trembling shoulders, “don’t worry, babe, the chances of this plane going down is one in 1.2 million, and even if the plane goes down, the survival rate is more than 95%.”

“If we were meant to fly, we would have wings,” she muttered under her breath.

“Why did you suggest we fly to Barcelona then?”

“Well… we’ve already traveled almost all of North America, so I thought it would be nice to show you my hometown in Spain… not that I'll recognize any of it since it's been… a long time since I've been there and…”

Brittany’s heart melts and pulls her girlfriend closer for a kiss to stop her nervous mumbling.  “I love you so, so much.  Thank you!  How about we take a cruise coming back?”

“Okay,” Santana squeaks out.  The plane is starting to move and she needs all her strength to not vomit!


End file.
